


You Change Me

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 2nd gender change, Alpha!Kon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Tim, beta!Tim, from beta to omega, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: “You’re crushing me!” Tim laughed, pushing Conner away from him.Conner’s closed eyes didn’t hide how amused he was, a wide smirk on his lips, “5 more minutes.”“I’ll suffocate before that!” Tim complained, rolling over onto his stomach, still in Conner’s arms, pinned to the couch.“No you won’t…” the tired clone continued to hold him close.  His head resting on Tim’s back now.“Yes, I will!”, half-heartedly struggling but felt fondness welling in his chest.Then the mood shifted, Conner’s grip tightened ever so slightly, and Tim could feel Kon’s lips run along his shoulder to the back of his neck, his breath tingling there and ever so quietly Tim heard him growl low and deep.  The noise rumbled through his skin.A sound of possession, of wanting.  No, that’s not right.  It couldn’t be.Tim froze, the back of his neck thrumming with electricity as those lips shifted above.





	1. Chapter 1

Tim and Conner sit on the couch having a very normal movie marathon.  They’re a bit sweaty from sparing earlier but it’s fine. They want to watch movies together for as long as possible.

 

It’s actually a bit cold in Titan’s Tower as they sit in their favorite living room.  Tim doesn’t have a blanket so he hugs a pillow and tries to cover as much of himself with it as possible, too lazy to get up to find himself one.

 

Conner tilts his head at his friend and throws his arm over his shoulder scooting closer, “Get over here you icicle.”

 

Tim shivers, Kon is so warm that he can feel just how cold he really is.  

 

It’s never been easy for Tim to give or get physical affection, fighting, that’s a different physical touch, affection is… harder.  But this is Conner, and Conner is easy, he knows Tim better than almost anyone. After all they’ve been through, and a lot of trial and error on both their parts, that caused them to fight so much when they first met, but now made them so much stronger, they know each other’s boundaries and each other’s buttons.  

 

Conner knows how close to get, how slow to go, how he should just wait for Tim to relax under his arm before rubbing his bicep with his hand to warm him up with the friction.

 

Tim is still clinging to the pillow, feet up behind it because his bare toes are cold too, but the warmth emanating off of his half kryptonian friend keeps him comfortable, not to mention his familiar pheromones.  

 

Tim can’t really describe them, as a beta he knows he can’t fully experience them to the extent of an alpha or omega does but he’s incredibly aware of them.

 

A good detective always observes those around him of course.

 

Alpha pheromones always have at least the slightest husk to them, in turn Omega’s always have a softness to their pheromones, and that’s the only way Tim can describe them generally.

 

Bruce has a strong husk.  He has such control over his pheromones it’s crazy, but when he does let them out and doesn’t use a blocker or suppress it using, only what Tim can tell as his willpower, it’s an overpowering and almost suffocating weight.  At least to Tim it is, apparently Dick likes it. To each their own, Tim guesses.

 

Dick’s Omega pheromones on the other hand make Tim feel warm and soft.  They have the power to ease others, opposite of Bruce’s, when he spreads his you start to feel lighter.  Of course when they’re negative like fear or anger you feel it sweet and sharp like bitter dark chocolate, but it's never overpowering you.

 

Watching the two for all of these years, Tim has learned that they do balance each other well.

 

When it comes to Conner’s pheromones, though he’s an alpha, the husk is overpowered by what Tim can only describe as the pleasant warm feeling you get when sun is hitting your face on a clear sunny day.  

 

Before Conner he’d never been around such an erratic and emotional alpha before.  His pheromones are strong just like Bruce’s but he didn’t control them and it was as if they were whipping all over the place like a strong wind with no control, and at times it felt scorching like the hot sun, knocking everything over, especially the first few years Conner was alive.  Which was something Tim had a hard time with at first but over time just had to learn to deal with.

 

Conner was a lot more emotionally stable now though so his pheromones weren’t so hard for people to deal with anymore thankfully.  It had been difficult for the team when every omega was either making eyes at him or was intimidated by him, every beta stood a length away from him as if getting whiplash, and every alpha wanted to fight him.

 

Which they still kind of did but at least it wasn’t as bad.

 

Beta’s themselves can give off pheromones too but only a little bit, nothing as strong as the other two sexes, and they never are as overpowering as Tim has heard they are from alphas or omegas.  

 

Tim is grateful he doesn’t have to experience such things, even though he’s always wondered what it was like.

 

He’s fine with being a beta and heck, it's easier.  He doesn’t have to deal with going through ruts or heats, or any of that.  Life was simple, or at least as simple as it could be for him.

 

Only one person in his life had ever made him question that.  

 

Tim’s head leans against Kon's chest and it’s comfortable, right now Conner is emanating what Tim interprets as contentment and happiness, and it’s good and familiar.

 

When the last movie for the night was over Conner was nodding off, almost leaning completely onto Tim, his cheek in Tim's hair.

 

They sat there in silence together all the way through the credits and then it was getting a bit ridiculous as they stared at the blank screen in a tired daze.  

 

Tim didn’t want to move.  Conner was so… warm. It was getting late though and of course someone like Conner who lived life on a normal schedule would be tired by now.

 

“Movie’s over big guy…” Tim looked up at the dopey tired boy.

 

“Mmm…” he groaned squeezing Tim closer, then really putting all his weight over Tim so that they fell over onto the couch.

 

“You’re crushing me!” Tim laughed, pushing Conner away from him.

 

Conner’s closed eyes didn’t hide how amused he was, a wide smirk on his lips, “5 more minutes.”

 

“I’ll suffocate before that!” Tim complained, rolling over onto his stomach, still in Conner’s arms, pinned to the couch.

 

“No you won’t…” the tired clone continued to hold him close.  His head resting on Tim’s back now.

 

“Yes, I will!”, half-heartedly struggling but felt fondness welling in his chest.

 

Then the mood shifted, Conner’s grip tightened ever so slightly, and Tim could feel Kon’s lips run along his shoulder to the back of his neck, his breath tingling there and ever so quietly Tim heard him growl low and deep.  The noise rumbled through his skin.

 

A sound of possession, of wanting.  No, that’s not right. It couldn’t be.

 

Tim froze, the back of his neck thrumming with electricity as those lips shifted above.

 

Then in a rush Conner was off him, sitting up he stared at Tim and then down at his empty hands, a look of surprise on his own face, which probably mirrored Tim’s own.

 

“Sorry…” he said awkwardly.

 

They both caught their breath for a second.

 

Tim was the one to break the silence, recovering enough to tell Conner, “It’s fine.”

 

He got up and stretched his arms, “It’s late.  You must be tired. Half asleep and all.”

 

Conner just stared up at him nodding.

 

“See you tomorrow?  To finish off the movie series?” Tim asked, starting to walk to his room, then turning back when Conner didn’t answer.

 

“Yeah.” he stated, finally coming out of his momentary shock enough to answer, “Wait, no.”

 

This was when Tim stiffened, bracing himself for rejection.  Conner was an alpha, he was a beta, even if he bit him nothing would happen.  Conner knew that. There was no point in getting nervous over his neck.

 

They were friends.  

 

Of course alphas and betas could date but… it would never be the same as with an omega.  It was just… just destined not to work out. Tim didn’t think he would be able to handle the heartache when Kon would eventually find his mate and leave him.  Better to not start anything.

 

Better to stay friends.

 

So why was he dreading the rejection he was waiting for?

 

Conner ruffled his hair a bit to clear his head, “Tomorrow me and Clark are going offworld for some sort of kryptonian family bonding thingy.”

  
“Oh…” It was a soft let down, Tim would take it.  He was about to turn away when Conner spoke up again.

 

“Next weekend then?” Tim head shot up and he couldn’t help the relief that flooded his heart.  They were still okay.

 

“Yeah.  See you next weekend.”

 

\---

 

“Tim?  You okay?” Dick called from outside the door.

 

Laying in bed feeling hot and just absolutely awful didn’t feel like answering.  So he didn’t. The fever started right after Tim had arrived home from the tower and hadn’t let up since.  In fact it just kept getting worse and worse.

 

“Tim?  You’ve been in bed for 2 days!  If you don’t answer I’m coming in there.  I need to make sure you’re still alive. Timbo?” Tim groaned.

 

Damn his overprotectiveness.

 

“Go away…” Tim groaned.

 

Of course, Dick opened the door anyways.  Typical.

 

“Baby bird?  You look horrible.” he cooed, carrying in some water and a pill to bring down his fever.  

 

“Thanks.” He answered half-heartedly.

 

Dick helped him sit up and put the glass to his lips for him to drink.

 

Tim opened his eyes to see Dick’s creased brow and him chewing on his lower lip, “If you’re still sick tomorrow Dr. Thompkins is gonna come over and take a look at you.”

 

Groaning he melted back down onto the bed, “Nooo… It's just the flu.  You don’t need to bother her…”

 

Dick pulled the covers over his shoulders, “It’s just a precaution.  I’m sure you’ll get better, Timmy. We just want you to get the best care possible.  If there’s anything, any advice or insight she can give us about your condition, it would be helpful.”

 

“It’s just a flu…” Tim muttered again, the heat again coursing through his body making him shiver intensely.

 

“I know.  But please let her come.  You know Bruce, Alfred, and I are just big worriers.  Humor us, okay?” Dick ran his fingers through Tims hair and Tim couldn’t help but ease into his family omega’s touch and soothing pheromones.

 

Tim just nodded, too tired to get riled up.

 

Dick smiled, “I’ll leave you to rest now.”

 

\---

 

The next day was the worst.  He was getting the thrumming shakes minutely now, he was out of breath and burning up.

 

His senses felt on edge but also dazed and foggy.  Some time during this daze, Dick had come in and gasped at his condition and had called for Bruce to come over.

 

Dick had closed the door but Tim could still hear them in the hall.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Bruce asked, arms crossed, Tim could hear the frown in his voice.  As close to concerned as Bruce got.

 

“I don’t know… We thought it was the flu but… He- He smells strange today, Bruce.”  Dick said sounding uncertain.

 

“Strange?” Bruce sounded tense, “How so?”

 

“If he hadn’t presented as a beta then I would swear he- he smells almost like an omega in heat.” Dick answered, “It’s not as strong but it's definitely _something_.”

 

“Let me see him.” Bruce was about to push past Dick but Dick held him back shaking his head.

 

“No.  If this is some sort of… pheromone thing then his sensitivity to your alpha pheromones may be too intense and your presence may cause more harm than good.  The best thing is for you to go call Dr. Thompkins and tell her to get here as soon as she can.”

 

Bruce grunted in compliance and Tim fell back into a haze of heat and shivers.

 

\---

 

When Tim awoke again Dr. Thompkins was in his room speaking to Bruce and Dick.  Apparently he’d been given the okay to at least come in for a bit. Tim was glad.  Maybe Dick was wrong. Dick had to be wrong… When Tim had presented when he was 13 they had been absolutely sure he was a beta.  He was now 16 and he would have KNOWN if he’d presented as anything different, right?

 

Noticing that he had awoken Dr. Thompkins tried to usher the two out of the room.  Without saying a word Dick came over and kissed Tims forehead quickly and Bruce patted his shoulder before they receded.

 

“How are you feeling Tim?” Dr. Thompkins asked soothingly.

 

“Horrible.” Tim confessed, knowing he couldn’t lie in his state.

 

He could hardly bring himself to move his arms or legs, let alone sit up to greet her properly.

 

“It looks like it.” She said, “Has this ever happened to you before, Tim?”

 

Tim shook his head, “I’ve never had a flu this bad before.”

 

Leslie nodded, “You’re feeling hot correct?  Uncomfortable? You have intermittent shaking as well.  Do you notice any heat or pain in your lower abdomen?”

 

Tim didn’t like the way this conversation was going, he hadn’t noticed it too much but now that she said it, a lot of his heat and discomfort came from his lower abdomen, he’d just been too tired to notice, “...yeah.”

 

She nodded and Tim wanted to throw the blanket over himself in embarrassment, but in his state he turned his head into his pillow, looking away from the doctor.

 

“This doesn’t make sense.” Tim shook his head, “I’m not an omega.  I don’t go through heat and heat doesn’t make you feel actually ill.  I presented as a beta.” Tim told her.

 

“Tim… have you ever heard of natural gender transitioning?” Leslie asked.

 

Tim paused, then answered, turning back towards her, “I thought that was a myth.”

 

Leslie shook her head, “It’s very real.  Extremely extremely rare, and it cannot be forced in controlled environments so there’s no research on it but it does happen.”

 

“How?!” Tim asked, “Why?!”

 

Leslie looked thoughtful, “Calm down.  You have not fully transitioned or else you really would have had a full on heat.  But your body is transitioning and that’s why you’re so uncomfortable.

 

As for how, this occurs when a beta is very… close, physically and emotionally, with an alpha or omega with strong pheromones that are very compatible with the beta, for reasons, again not thoroughly researched.” She looked over at Tim very seriously and said, “This usually occurs after copulation with the alpha or omega.  The beta’s body responds to their pheromones and the beta’s body changes to accommodate the pair. The beta also usually has to be pretty young and still growing for them to be able to transition naturally. Which you are at 16 of age.”

 

Tim’s face turned beet red and this time he really did hide his face as he said a little too loudly, “YOU’RE WRONG!  I NEVER DID IT WITH AN ALPHA! I’M- I’M A VIRGIN! ”

 

Oh my god.  Did she tell Dick and Bruce this?  Did they talk about him supposedly sleeping with someone?!  The thought had him feeling so panicked he felt faint.

 

“It’s okay.  There’s no shame in if you did copulate.  Or if something else that was sexual happened between you and this alpha-”

 

“OH MY GOD PLEASE STOP.” Tim told her in panic, “I’m telling you nothing- nothing s-s-sexual has happened at all between me and an alpha.  Literally NOTHING.”

 

Then he remembered Conner pinning him to the couch, the breath on the nape of his neck, and that thrumming low growl.

 

“Except-”

 

“Except?”

 

Tim shook his head fiercely, causing himself to get quite dizzy.  That had been nothing, a mere moment of… he doesn’t even know what that was but it had definitely not been S-S-S-SEX.

 

“Tim I can’t help you unless you tell me.” She said sternly.

 

“It can’t be.” Tim groaned, so done with all of this, “I guess… me and Superboy we… spent Sunday together sparing and… watching movies together.”

 

She raised a skeptical eyebrow and then nodded, “And Superboy I presume is an alpha?”

 

Tim nodded reluctantly.

 

“And you two are?”

 

“...best friends.” Tim sighed, “He’s my best friend.  But we’re-we’re just friends.”

 

“I see.”

 

And that answer made him wish he could throw a pillow at her because THEY WERE just friends!  They weren’t having S-S-Sex!!!!!

 

Thankfully Leslie allowed some time for Tim to calm down before speaking again.

 

“I’m going to tell you this now Tim so listen closely.  You’re going to have to wait this out unfortunately. There’s nothing I can prescribe that can help more than what you’re already getting for the pain and fever.  Nothing has been tested on a body that is going through this so there is no specific medicine available that I can prescribe you. The best thing would be for your body to do it’s thing itself.”

 

Tim inwardly groaned but listened as she continued, “But, Tim, your body is still in the process of changing, or rather deciding to change, I theorize this means you can stop it… if you want to.”

 

Tim’s eyes blew wide, “What?!  How?!”

 

“Simple.  The theory goes that it’s contact with this very compatible alpha that is causing your body to change, which means you just have to stay away from him and your body will go back to that of a regular beta.” She said.

 

“Great!” Tim answered, “How long?”

 

Surely he could take a vacation from Titans Tower for a few weeks, maybe a month of needed.

 

“Ideally you would not be in contact with this Alpha until your body slows in growth.  Probably around 18 but to be safe, especially in your case, it would be best to wait until you are 20.”

 

Tim’s jaw dropped, “You can’t be serious.”

 

Dr.Thompkins shook her head, “If you really haven’t copulated with him and you’ve become this close to transitioning then that means you two are just too compatible and even in an older age you could still react to him when you’re around him.  Unfortunate but true.”

 

“That’s not- I can’t…” Tim was in disbelief, Kon was his best friend, this would mean cutting off Kon for 2- most likely 4- YEARS.  

 

Not only that but he would never ask him to leave the Teen Titans.  Tim would leave instead. Could he really abandon them like that? All for the sake of not becoming an omega?

 

“What happens if I do change completely?  Can I change back?” Tim asked.

 

Leslie shook her head, “Nothing like that has ever occurred before, it's very likely impossible due to the strong polarity between alphas and omegas.  If you change completely it's a one time deal. And Tim, you’re close to changing all of the way. I suggest if you don’t want to transition then no physical contact or any contact _at all_ with this alpha.”

 

Tim felt a different sort of physically ill thinking about just abandoning Conner, “Not even calling?  Pheromones can’t reach through a phone…”

 

She shook her head again, “I know this is difficult but I wouldn’t call him either, even hearing his voice may cause your pheromones to react favorably towards him and continue the change.”

 

“I can’t even call him?!” Tim all but shrieked, his despair clear.  He felt the sadness of loss bubbling up in his chest and he wanted to scream and cry.  It wasn’t fair! Conner was his best friend!

 

“You don’t have to have answers now.” She placed her hand over his to try and assure him but it wasn’t working, “Think about it, long and hard.  It is thought that a transitioning beta usually wants to transition because they’re already very close with and in a relationship with their alpha or omega when it's occurring but it seems your situation is more ambiguous.  Maybe you want to look deep inside yourself and think about your relationship with him and what you really want before doing anything drastic. This is a big change for you.”

 

Tim nods, suddenly extremely tired again.  The stress weighing on him heavily like another thick blanket.  

 

He can’t keep his eyes open and his thoughts go cloudy once more as he falls back asleep, now grateful for the drowsiness to pull him under so he doesn’t have to think yet about what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't know if I'll continue this one. I wrote the whole outline on what will happen next but... I don't know.
> 
> I wrote this a while ago honestly but I then realized this is almost exactly the same storyline with a slight change from another TimKon fic I wrote partially ;>.>
> 
> I wanted to combine them but they're different enough that they're uncombineable and I think I'll just post both of them separately when I feel satisfied enough with them...
> 
> This one I honestly don't know if I'll touch it again. If I don't then I'll at least update with the outline of the rest of the story for you guys.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and taking a glimpse of this little universe!  
> \---
> 
> Update: I posted the outline!


	2. Outline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the outline/partially written rest of the fic.
> 
> I know I'm not going to write it out entirely so for satisfactions sake I'll give you guys what I have!

 

Conner is at Titans Tower debating on whether or not to watch movies without Rob or just go fly around, maybe see what was so important in Gotham that Tim had to cancel.

 

He debates only moments in his head, just out of frustration that Tim wasn’t there, he would never have a movie night at the tower without Tim.  It was their THING.

 

And he knew Tim would be annoyed with him if he came over to Gotham, not to mention Batman would be throwing a hissy fit as per usual.

 

But he really wanted to see Tim…

 

Conner, after hours of just pacing and sitting around, eating junk food, exercising, playing video games, and getting asked what he’s so anxious about by his other teammates at the tower, he decides fuck Batman and starts flying towards Gotham.  

 

It’ll be fun to see Tim.

 

Conner smirked thinking about the annoyed but also privately happy look he was bound to see on Tim’s face that he so very much enjoyed.

 

Although Tim got annoyed by him often it actually takes a lot to get the stoic boy to open up and show emotions like that.  It was satisfying riling him up like only he could.

 

Conner then thought about Tim’s soothing smell, which was faint because he was a beta but it was there, like fresh linens mixed with the scent of new books and new cars.  Then he thought about the way he fit in his arms, the paleness of his nape...

 

Tim’s presence had always helped ground Kon and slowly it became something more that Kon couldn’t describe or put a name to.  

 

No that wasn’t true.  He knew how he felt. What he wanted.

 

He caught himself growling at the thought and then mid-flight stopped to shake his head furiously and slap at his face.  

 

Get a grip!  

 

Tim was his best friend, he would not let his crazy hormones mess this up!  

 

Kon was sure by now Tim had to know how he felt, especially after… after that.  Had he not rejected Kon? Let him down smoothly in a way that said ‘let’s just stay friends?’  Tim was smart and kind, he wouldn’t abandon Kon for liking him.

 

He thought about the way Tim had quickly retreated after Kon had done... that.  The feeling of rejection welling up like a pit in his stomach.

 

But it was fine.  

 

They were still friends.  They could still be normal.

 

Conner would accept that.  Tim didn’t want him that way, and that was fine.  As long as they could be together that was all that mattered to him right now.  All he asked for.

 

\---

 

Kon gets stopped by Dick on arrival into Gotham.

 

Kon asks for Tim

 

Dick tells Kon to go home, Tim is sick right now  

 

Kon is surprised and annoyed, “Why didn’t he tell me?”

 

He now wants to see Tim more and tries to bypass Dick unsuccessfully.  He then listens for Tim’s heartbeat and its abnormally fast (due to him being in his fevered state)

 

He feels panicked and pleads to go see him.

 

Dick stands firm and Conner only leaves when Batman arrives with Superman of all people and he gets escorted home. (Bruce told Clark)

 

\---

 

Dick tells Tim that Conner had tried to come see him.

 

Tim pouts

 

Dick asks about their relationship and gives advice on relationships and the hardships and wonders of being an omega.

 

As well as comforts him before saying goodnight.

 

Tim tells Dick that he’s not opposed to being an omega and he has no prejudice against omegas he just lived his whole life up until now as a beta and is fine being a beta.  

 

He knows the reality.  Being a beta is easy, being an omega would be difficult but…

 

Tim doesn’t say it but he thinks that he would become an omega if it meant he could bond with Kon.

 

He doesn’t want to change and for Kon to find out and feel responsible for him or like he has any obligation to… mate with him.  And to be honest he was scared. He wouldn’t know really if he did change, if their hormones are as compatible as Dr.Thompkins had said, if Conner did really like him, and it wasn’t their hormones going crazy.  

 

“We just sparred and watched movies together.”

 

“Ah, Netflix and chill, right?”

 

“NO!  DICK! OH MY GOD!  NOTHING HAPPENED!”

 

Still Tim is not sure Conner wants that sort of relationship with him so he hides away, not wanting to force himself onto Conner, or make him feel guilty for causing all of this.

 

He wanted… he wanted Conner to be with him only if he really loved him, definitely not because he was an omega.

 

\---

 

A month passes and Conner becomes all too anxious.  At first he got scared when he had listened for Tim’s heartbeat and couldn’t find it, but then soon had realized Batman must have Kryptonian soundproofed their fucking house, or at least Tim’s room.

 

Tim hardly answers his texts, only brief ‘yes’s or ‘no’s or ‘sorry can’t make it’s, most of the time he doesn’t answer at all.

 

What was happening?!

 

Conner’s obvious frustration causes a fight between him and Cassie.

 

“Get your hormonal, weepy ass out of here!” She yelled at him, “We’ve all been patient with you Conner!  We know Tim being gone is stressful for you but it’s also stressful for us as well!”

 

“You don’t know!”

 

“He’s also my friend!”

 

“Well it’s different for me!”

 

“What makes it different for you?!” She was daring him to say it.

 

The now blatant rejection from Tim gave him pause.

 

“...Nothing!”

 

He ran out slamming the door behind him.

 

\---

 

Dick and Tim talk.  Tim is very sad and not just a little bored.  Tim confesses to Dick that he likes Conner and is heartbroken Conner doesn’t feel the same.  The only thing holding him back from going back to his friends and becoming an omega is that Conner doesn’t want him and he can’t force anyone through that.

 

Love should be a choice.

 

Kon tries to meet with Tim again but is met with an angry Dick.

 

“If you rejected him then why do you keep coming?!”

 

“What?!  I never rejected him!”

 

Dick gets Conner to confess his love for Tim and how he loves Tim unconditionally but doesn’t feel worthy of that love.  He had realized this from being away from Tim for so long and missing him so much.

 

Dick realizes it had always just been a big misunderstanding.

 

Kon begs to see Tim once more and so Dick tells Kon to go and confess straight out to him.  Kon tries to tell him he’s already rejected but Dick just tells him to go do it.

 

Dick makes him promise that he’ll take care of Tim before he lets him go.

 

He then calls Bruce and tell him to let Conner pass and see Tim.

 

 

\---

 

Timkon finally see each other.

 

Kon burst into the room, breaking open the window and barreling into Tim.

 

He buries his face in Tim’s neck and apologizes.

 

Tim apologizes back for causing him so much stress and not answering his calls.  Then they argue about who is supposed to be apologizing.

 

Emphasis on how the other helped to shape, change and stabilize them as a person and how they’re better together and for knowing each other.  This is when the ‘you change me’ comes in to play, like ‘you make me a better person’.

 

Kon gets distracted by Tim’s scent.  Tim asks him if it’s okay. Tim’s scent just grows stronger and Kon doesn’t know what’s going on but its still Tim, still his rock, still his best friend and most important person.  He says it’s not different but it’s stronger. That he’s still the same Tim that he loves.

 

Tim also tells Conner that he accepts him for all that he is as well, and would love him even if he is a clone and whether or not he was an alpha or not, that he accepts his strengths and weaknesses, all of it because that’s just what makes Kon Kon and that’s why he will continue loving him as well.

 

Kon asks why he was avoiding him then and Tim confesses that he’ll change into an omega if they come into contact.  Then Tim pulls away and asks if that’s okay again and Conner pulls him closer and tells him that he stands by what he said and loves Tim whether or not he’s an omega or a beta.

 

They laugh and then kiss and live happily ever after.

 

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

If you're interested in how the confession would have gone then please read: [Ch 2 of Confessions Rejections Confrontations (and other scenarios)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506043/chapters/41255432#workskin)

It would have been extremely similar to this confession minus the ABO stuff!  Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for not writing it fully like a good attentive writer does... I'll link to another timkon confession that I wrote for another fic and you'll see how I realized every confession I write for them is basically the same but slightly different and I didn't feel the need to keep writing the same thing?


End file.
